


yes, commander

by amirinator, kross11



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Bratting, Bruises, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dom/sub, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Female Reader, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Grinding, Groping, Hair-pulling, Hickeys, Impact Play, Leather, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Masochism, Mommy Kink, Mutual Pining, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Sadism, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top, Sexual Tension, She/Her and They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, Size Difference, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Teasing, Top Hange Zoë, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, brat taming, no touch top Hange, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirinator/pseuds/amirinator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kross11/pseuds/kross11
Summary: “Shut up.” Hange brings their hand up and sloppily shushes Y/n with her pointer finger. “Don’t you want me? I’ve watched you for a long time and I swear you do. I just wanna give you what you want. Don’t lie to me.” They all of a sudden seemed so sober. Her one eye stares at Y/n unblinkingly, emotions that Y/n can’t discern hiding behind the surface of drunk haziness. She wants to look away, but she feels pinned under her commander’s intense gaze.“Hange I-”Before Y/n can say anything, Hange’s face hardens and she interrupts. “I said shut up.” Before she is able to protest again, Hange closes the small gap between them and plants a kiss square on Y/n’s mouth.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hange Zoë/You
Comments: 93
Kudos: 1211





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is plot/setup
> 
> WARNING: Chapter 2 very NSFW, the whole thing is smut
> 
> Please leave feedback :)
> 
> More chapters coming soon.

It had been so long since the scouts had had a successful venture outside of the walls. After most missions, the survey corps would return with wagons full of dead bodies and injured scouts, and it was such a rarity for them to come back through Shiganshina’s gates with high spirits and minimal casualties. The scouting mission had gone well, with only a few losses on the outer parts of Erwin’s formation. Hange’s section was especially happy with the way the mission went, coming back with two new four and six meter titans. Even better, one of them was a new type of abnormal. 

As a result of their rare success, some of the scouts decided to celebrate with a night of drinking and festivities. Y/n decided to join in on the small party, along with some of the other scouts. Jean, Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Hitch, Reiner, Floch, and Armin were there, to name a few. Many of the more experienced and older scouts were also in attendance, as the mission had put everyone in a good mood. Hange would of course be present, instructed by Erwin and Levi to supervise the brats, although she was known to party the hardest out of everyone on the survey corps.

Y/n was especially overjoyed, as she never had gotten the chance to experiment on an abnormal before. As part of Hange’s research and development squad, they rarely get the chance to observe even normal titans. She was excited to just get trashed, surrounded by her comrades that she had managed not to lose this time.

\----------

It felt like all of Wall Rose could hear the Survey Corps, Y/n being no exception as she strolled through the barracks and headed towards the main dining hall. Most of the scouts had already been going at it for a few hours, so when Y/n entered the room, she is immediately greeted by some of her very close and very drunk comrades.

“Y/n! About time you joined us, wanna come play spin the bottle with me and some of the others?” Jean slurs his words, waving around a half full mug of beer, gesturing towards one corner of the room. Y/n glances over to see Connie with a napkin tucked into his shirt, screaming hysterically as the rest of squad Levi and some others lie on the floor laughing.

“I’m much too sober at the moment for that, but thanks for the offer Jean. I’m gonna go get a drink.”

Y/n detaches herself from the trashed Jean and makes her way toward the wooden tables in the center of the mess hall, where wooden beer kegs as well as some liquor bottles were standing. She gets right into it, grabbing a shot glass and some random unnamed liquor. After downing a few shots, she wrinkles her nose and goes off in search of her friends.

Just as Y/n turns around from the liquor station though, a grinning Hange was standing (kind of) to greet her. They throw themself into Y/n’s side, causing both of them to stumble back a few steps. Y/n can smell the alcohol on her, along with her normal metallic scent. Based on that and her unsteadiness on their feet, Hange was clearly gone.

“Y/N! You’re here! I was waiting for you.” Hange screams her name so loudly everyone in the mess hall turns from their own conversations to see the commotion, and Y/n flushes red from the sudden quiet directed at her and Hange.

“Once again, I am much too sober for this. Be quiet Hange, everyone is staring at us.”

She pouts exaggeratedly and pokes Y/n in the chest. “Aw, but I’m happy to see you.” They giggle and attempt to twirl, tripping over her own feet. After getting settled and turning back to face Y/n, Hange’s face suddenly drops into a worried expression and they clench their legs together at the knees.

“Y/n, I think I have to pee.”

“Then go pee Hange, it’s not so hard.”

“Fine then.” She gives Y/n an indignant look and begins to make her way towards the bathroom. Within 15 seconds, they bump into at least 4 different people, tripping over their own feet along the way. They are much drunker than previously anticipated.

Y/n quickly goes to catch Hange, thinking that she should probably escort her to the bathroom. Knowing her, they’re going to fall, hit their head on the side of the sink, and knock themselves unconscious before even getting on the toilet.

“So you wanna come with me after all then!” Hange wiggles their eyebrows at Y/n, grabbing her hand and proceeding to drag her in the direction of the bathroom. “Off we go!”

Y/n rolls her eyes fondly and lets herself be pulled along, going with the drunk-off-her-ass Hange’s antics. They exit the crowded mess hall, Y/n shooting apologetic smiles at the people Hange crashed into. She had learned to deal with her commander's interesting quirks, as it had been four years now that Y/n had served under her. They were now humming very off tune and beginning to skip, continuing to keep a tight grasp on Y/n’s hand.

Once the two reach the bathroom door, Y/n gestures at the empty room and says, “Here you are, my lady. I will humbly wait outside.”

“Nooo, Y/n, come in with meee!” Hange whines, grabbing Y/n’s hand in an attempt to pull her into the bathroom. Y/n resists and glances around the empty hallway, Hange still tugging with all of her drunken strength. “Please? You’re supposed to take care of me.” They give Y/n her signature puppy dog eyes.

Y/n begrudgingly gives in. “Fine. Only so you don’t die.”

Hange claps her hands together in joy, tilting their head and offering a blinding smile. “Yay!” They go in, looking behind them to check if Y/n is following. She trails after Hange into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind the two of them.

The crappy bathroom is barely large enough to host both of them, and Y/n chooses to stare at the ceiling as Hange wrestles with their pants and sits down on the toilet. Y/n awkwardly waits as she finishes up, fiddling with the collar and cuffs of her shirt.

Hange stands up and Y/n hears the rebuckling of their belt. The next thing Y/n knows, she's pinned to the door of the bathroom, Hange’s hand next to her head and face inches from hers. Her other hand lands on Y/n’s waist, pushing her further into the wall. Their warm breath fans over Y/n’s face, smelling strongly of various alcohols. Their one eye glows with drunk excitement. However, Hange’s expression was serious in a way Y/n had never seen before.

“Hey Hange, we should probably get going. I’m sure Jean is wondering where I am-”

“Shut up.” Hange brings their hand up and sloppily shushes Y/n with her pointer finger. “Don’t you want me? I’ve watched you for a long time and I swear you do. I just wanna give you what you want. Don’t lie to me.” They all of a sudden seemed so sober. Her one eye stares at Y/n unblinkingly, emotions that Y/n can’t discern hiding behind the surface of drunk haziness. She wants to look away, but she feels pinned under her commander’s intense gaze.

“Hange I-”

Before Y/n can say anything, Hange’s face hardens and she interrupts. “I said shut up.” Before she is able to protest again, Hange closes the small gap between them and plants a kiss square on Y/n’s mouth. It wasn’t much, just a press of lips, but it more than got the point across.

Y/n’s eyes widen in shock. Hange was in no way wrong when they accused her of having a little crush, but her squadron leader was clearly drunk and in no state to make any decisions. Y/n grabs Hange’s waist and shoves her commander to the other side of the bathroom. If only they weren't intoxicated, this would have been a dream come true. But her commander was hazy and probably didn't mean anything they were saying.

“Hange, what are you- You’re drunk! C’mon, let’s just head back. I’m sure the rest of the scouts are looking for us.”

“But-”

“Hange.” You look at her sternly. “You’re drunk. Nothing you’re saying is real. Please, let’s just go back.”

Hange looks down at the floor, curling in on themselves. “I’m sorry Y/n, I just-”

“We can talk about it later when you’re sober, ok?”

“Ok.”

Y/n leads the way out of the bathroom, the scolded Hange trailing behind. As they walk back into the main room though, everyone is dispersing. Y/n can hear Levi yelling “Oi! Brats! Just because you all managed not to die doesn’t mean you get to keep everyone else up all night. Get to your rooms and sleep. Don’t think you’re getting a break tomorrow when you’re all sad and hungover. Out, now. And Connie, get that napkin out of your shirt.”

Everyone begins to file out in various states of intoxication. Y/n spots Moblit in the corner looking somewhat sober, and she heads over with Hange in tow. “Hey, can you take the commander back to their room for me?” She scrambles for an excuse. “I’m gonna go check on the titans we caught.”

“Of course Y/n. Boss, let’s go.”

Hange begrudgingly lets herself be taken away by Moblit, but not before her and Y/n make eye contact. She looks apologetic, almost disappointed.

Y/n turns away before she can think about it too much. She leaves the dining hall, heading to check on the titans as to not arouse suspicion before going back to the barracks. Her mind is reeling. Did Hange really want her or was it just drunk words? And was Y/n’s crush on her superior just that? A simple crush? After tonight, she wasn’t so sure. As she got ready for bed that night, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, her brain was working overdrive. How was she supposed to face Hange tomorrow? Will they even remember what happened in the bathroom?

It inevitably took awhile for her to fall asleep that night.

\----------

Y/n ended up not sleeping much. She tossed and turned all night, attempting to think of what the fuck she was going to do the next day in terms of damage control. At around 2am, she ended up deciding to avoid Hange altogether. If she didn’t see them, she wouldn’t have to deal with whatever the hell had happened in that bathroom. She didn’t even know if Hange remembered anything.

She was ultra aware of her surroundings as she went about her chores for the day. Every single time Y/n saw anyone with brown hair, she’d immediately prepare to run and hide.

While Y/n is carrying a box of field rations into the storehouse, Sasha screams “Y/n! Hi!” from atop a horse. Y/n nearly drops the box she’s holding, whipping around and trying to think of some excuse to not talk to her commander. Upon seeing that it’s Sasha and not the cause of her current problem, she sighs in relief and smiles at her friend tiredly. There were a few bound carcasses slung over the horse's flank, indicating Sasha had just come back from a hunting trip.

“Hi Sasha.”

“Sorry for scaring you! Want some help moving those rations?”

“No, it’s ok, I got it. Thanks though.”

After Sasha moves on, Y/n puts down her box and sighs. She really couldn't live like this much longer, constantly on edge. But there was no way in hell that she was going to go seek out her commander.

\----------

No matter how hard Y/n tried, she had to see Hange at dinner. There was essentially no avoiding it unless she just skipped it entirely, and she wasn’t about to do that. Even if it was inevitable, Y/n was going to try. She decides to just go in early, grab food, and take it to go, all before Hange gets there.

Just as Y/n thought her mission had succeeded and was leaving the dining hall, bread stuffed in her mouth, Hange walks in with Erwin and Levi. Fuck. There was no escaping this, was there? She frantically looks around for an escape, but the only way out was the entrance Hange just emerged from. And since she had gotten there early, there was nowhere to hide from her commander.

Y/n desperately ducks her head down and attempts to speed-walk past the trio, but before she was able to make it even a few feet out of the doorway, she hears Hange call out to her, “Y/n! Wait up.”

Fuck. It was time to face Hange. Unless she came up with some genius excuse and fast, it was all over. Y/n reluctantly turns around and smiles, pretending not to have been avoiding Hange all day. “Hey Hange, I uh- I actually had to go do something back in my room and-”

“Oh don't give me that, you could spare a couple minutes to talk to your favorite commanding officer.” Hange waves a quick goodbye to Erwin and Levi and walks towards Y/n. “If you have to go that bad at least let me walk you back to the barracks.”

Y/n audibly sighs and curses under her breath, knowing that her fate was unavoidable at this point. As Hange falls into step beside her, she decides to just get it over with and asks, “What did you want to talk about?”

“Oh, well I just haven’t seen you around all day and, I don't know, I guess I just wanted to kind of apologize for last night.” She blushes and rubs the back of their head awkwardly. “I pushed myself on you when you clearly didn’t want it and I just wanted to say sorry.” Y/n couldn’t see their eye, as the gleam from the gas lamps outside shone off her glasses. It made it hard to see her expression.

“Oh no, it's fine Hange, you were drunk, and I was kind of drunk, and I’m sure you don't even remember,” Y/n was clearly getting flustered and began tripping over her words. “Besides, who’s to say I was really that uncomfortable or anything.” Realizing she fucked up there and let something slip, Y/n immediately regrets her word choice. This was embarrassing enough for her as is, she didn’t need her commander rejecting her on top of that. “Sorry that’s uh, not what I meant. Really, just don’t think anything of it.”

Hange all of a sudden stops walking. Y/n realizes there’s no one beside her, and turns around. She can now see Hange’s face clearly, and their eye was shining, the beginnings of a smile on their face. She’s bouncing on her heels as she says “Wait, what did you just say?”

“I just said not to worry about it. We’re basically at my room now, so you can leave, I don’t want to keep you or anything.” Y/n begins to panic, she desperately needs to just get away from her commanding officer before saying anything else stupid.

“No, Y/n, not that. The other thing.” Hange now donned something resembling a smirk. Shit. They totally knew what was going on.

Y/n scrambles for words. “I- well I just said I didn’t quite mind what happened in the bathroom last night and I wasn’t uncomfortable.” She says all of this staring at the ground, cheeks flushed red. Busted.

Hange takes a few steps closer, and Y/n could see her feet move in as she stares at the ground. She chances a look up and her commander is standing there, a beaming smile on their face. “Y/n, you have a little crush on me don't you? Isn’t that a bit inappropriate? I’m your superior, after all.” Hange takes another step in, now just a few inches away. Y/n wants to look down so badly, but that would be such a dead giveaway. She couldn't just admit it, that's so embarrassing.

“You’re the one that tried to make out with me while we were locked in a bathroom and-”

Y/n’s desperate denial is quickly interrupted by her back all of a sudden being slammed against a wall. Both of her wrists are pinned above her head in just one of her commander’s hands. They are so close. Y/n could now see Hange’s eye, but this time it's not glazed over with alcohol. They lean in just close enough to graze Y/n’s lips with their own. “Be a good girl for me and admit it, won’t you Y/n?”

Butterflies would be a gross understatement as to whatever was happening in Y/n’s body right now. Fine. She would give Hange what they so clearly wanted from her. “Yes, I do, OK? I’ve had a crush on you ever since I joined your squad 4 years ago. Is that what you want to hear from me? You had to make me say it, sadist?”

“Sadist? You have no idea.” Y/n’s eyes widen. “Love, you’ve seen nothing yet.” They act as if they’re going in for a kiss, and Y/n shuts her eyes in preparation. Instead of a warm mouth on hers however, she feels a warm mouth below her left ear.

“Hange, not there- everyone will see-”

Having sucked a prominent hickey already, Hange moves up the few centimeters to whisper in her ear softly, “So? If it’s been 4 years, I figured you’d be happy to be marked by me.”

Y/n had no idea what to do or say. She had dreamed of this for years, and now that it was finally happening, she was acting like a confused virgin in front of the one she wanted most. She decides to get her shit together, freeing one of her hands to grab a fistful of her commander’s ponytail. Y/n arches her neck back, baring her throat to Hange. She uses her handhold to pull her commander's face into her neck, silently begging for more marks. She wanted to feel owned. Y/n feels a smirk against her collarbone. “That’s more like it love. Ask and you shall receive.”

After Hange thoroughly marks up her neck, Y/n gets impatient. “Kiss me already dammit.”

“Good girls ask nicely.”

Y/n’s eyes fluttered at that. She was so weak. “Please, kiss me Hange.”

“I can’t resist when you ask like that, so sweetly.”

Hange brings her face up and makes eye contact with Y/n. They take a second to just stare, noses touching. Hange was so handsome. Some flyaways floated around their face, creating a sort of halo, and their one eye was so expressive, bright with curiosity, satisfaction, and something a bit more intense. Not able to resist their perfect lips anymore, Y/n moves her face forwards that extra inch and kisses Hange. Her commander instantly robs her of any control Y/n may have had, taking over the kiss. They’re forceful, biting at Y/n’s bottom lip aggressively. Y/n was not the one in control here at all, and she found she liked it that way.

After breaking away with some difficulty, Y/n reaches beside her for the doorknob to her room. She fumbles with it for a few seconds, then the door swings open. She grabs Hange’s wrist, pulling them through the door. Her commander lets out a small laugh and kicks the door closed after them, the sound resonating through the abandoned hallway.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this mess my fellow Hange simps

As soon as the door shuts behind them, Hange is noticeably reinvigorated. They turn and force Y/n up against the door, shoving their knee in between her thighs. She kisses Y/n harder, bruising her lips. Y/n throws one arm around Hange’s neck, placing the other on their lower back. She’s struggling to keep up with her commander, but that made it fun.

Hange pulls away and whispers, “Hey, you’re sure you want this right? We can stop whenever you want, I just want to make sure you’re comfortable.” Their breath was heavy, and the growl in Hange’s voice was more pronounced then usual.

Y/n smiles and kisses her commander’s hooked nose. “Hange, did you not hear me just now? I’ve wanted this for years.” Instead of waiting for a response, Y/n just reaches for Hange’s lips again. Hange pulls her body in closer, making as much contact as she can between the two.

Y/n detaches her lips and turns to the side, going for the slope of Hange’s neck. Her commander lets her suck a hickey there, but then grabs Y/n’s hair and tugs her back up so their lips can meet.

They just stay against the door for a while, enjoying the rough give and take, hands roaming, slowly becoming more bold. After a few minutes, Hange tugs at the bottom of Y/n’s shirt, silently asking to take it off. They pull off each other just long enough for the commander to get Y/n’s shirt over and off her head and for them to unclasp her bra. They quickly go back in, as if she couldn’t bear not kissing Y/n for more than a few seconds.

Hange’s hand slides up Y/n’s body to touch her chest. Their hands are large, roughed up from years of training and labor. They grab and push her breasts as they please, Y/n letting out the occasional stifled moan. The other goes to grope at Y/n’s ass, grabbing her thigh and pulling it up to hitch around her waist as they deepen the kiss.

Hange then starts moving, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses down Y/n’s neck, onto her collarbone, and ending at her tits. They start sucking, leaving small bruises here and there, marking Y/n up as she pleases. Y/n cries out, back arching, pushing her chest further into Hange’s face. Hange lets out a small moan, barely audible as her mouth is busy.

Y/n opens her eyes and looks down, shyly wrapping her fingers around the bottom of Hange’s shirt. Hange reacts, stepping away and yanking off their top to throw it to the ground. Y/n took a moment to just look, raking her eyes down Hange’s body. They were clearly a soldier, with defined abs and scars littering her upper body. Her shoulders are massive, rippling as they reach behind themself to take her hair down. She runs her hands through their hair, knowing Y/n is staring at them.

Hange returns to touch Y/n and stands upright. She grabs Y/n’s chin and tilts it up so that their eyes meet. Was her superior always so much taller than her? She didn’t care. It was sexy as fuck.

They lean in for one more soft kiss, then in the deep commanding tone Y/n was so familiar with says, “Love, get on the bed.”

Y/n doesn't hesitate, quickly backing up from her commanding officer to sit at the edge of her bed, maintaining eye contact all the while. Hange kneels before Y/n and begins undoing buttons and zippers until they can shimmy down the pants of their subordinate with ease. After removing Y/n’s pants, Hange pushes apart her thighs so she can comfortably sit between them, and begins to bite at her hip bones, adding even further to the mess of marks. Once they tire of that, they move down and mouth at Y/n’s inner thighs, so close to where Y/n wants them most. 

She moves down onto her back, spreading her legs further and letting Hange do as they wished. Y/n’s hands fist in the bedsheets, letting out soft pants as Hange teases her.

“Y/n, you’re already so fucking wet. I haven’t even touched you properly yet, is that how much of a little slut you are for me?” Hange smiles and places both hands on Y/n’s waist, pulling her closer. Y/n’s hair drags on the cotton sheets as she is pulled downwards.

“Would you quit teasing?”

“Oh, but that’s no fun at all.” The commander continues kissing Y/n everywhere but the place she so deeply desired, dipping the occasional finger into her underwear band, but never going further than that. “Beg me for it, Y/n.”

“Hange I’m not going-”

“Yes, you are. You’re going to beg me like a good girl or I walk out this door right now.”

Y/n is not about to let her own stubborn pride ruin this. If surrendering would get her what she wanted, she’d surrender in a heartbeat. At that moment, Y/n gives her commander complete control. “Hange please touch me, I need it. I need you.”

“Is that all?” Hange begins to rise from her position on her knees. “You’re going to have to do better than that.”

“Commander, please, I can’t, I need you to fuck me, Mommy please-”

Hange’s indifferent front drops. She smiles, teeth showing, as if they were going to eat Y/n whole. “What did you just call me love?”

Shit. She had really done it now. “I’m sorry, just forget about it.”

Somehow, her commander’s smile widens. “Now why would I forget about that? If you want to call me that just say so. In fact, I quite like it.” They resume their position, kneeling between Y/n’s spread thighs. This time, when Hange reaches for her underwear, they actually proceed to pull them off, making her completely vulnerable to whatever Hange wants to do to her. Y/n places a hand deep into her commander's dark brown hair, guiding them between her legs.

Hange looks up sharply. “No touching love. You haven’t quite earned that yet.”

Y/n disentangles her fingers and moves them back to fist in the bedsheets. “No fun,” she whispers under her breath

“Oh really now? I’m no fun you say?” With no warning, Hange dives in to suck hard on Y/n’s clit. Her back bows, mouth opening in a moan. “I’ll show you fun brat.”

Hange continues sucking, twirling her tongue around Y/n’s clit and down to her vagina. Y/n feels every single bit of it. Her pelvis jerks ever so slightly with each kiss, her knuckles slowly going white from gripping the sheets so hard. Hange feels every micromovement but not once do they stop. Instead, they throw a forearm over Y/n’s hips, pushing her body deeper into the mattress to restrict any movement and prevent her hips from bucking.

The pleasure is overwhelming for Y/n, wave after wave of it rolling over her body. She has never felt anything like it. 4 years of anticipation were well worth the wait.

Hange brings her other hand up to tease Y/n’s entrance, moving two fingers back and forth. Y/n responds, letting out a loud moan and throwing her head back. All of a sudden, she feels a finger enter her while a tongue is still laving attention on her clit.

Before she knows it, there are two fingers pumping in and out of her, making a come hither motion. The edges of their fingers are just slightly bent, and moving in a wave like motion, all while sustaining the rhythmic in-and-out that was hitting so perfectly. The only noises in the room are noises of Hange’s fingers moving in her pussy, her loud breathing, and occasional deep moans.

“Hange I’m so close.” Y/n is panting at this point, hips trying to stutter but being held down by Hange’s arm. Her fingers hurt from being curled in the sheets tightly this whole time, and her ribs are rapidly rising and falling. Y/n’s back arches and her breathing turns erratic. “Please Mommy, I’m gonna cum.”

Just as that knot was about to snap in Y/n’s abdomen, Hange all of a sudden pulls away. They remove her fingers and her mouth, instead moving to suck at Y/n’s thighs.

Y/n is beyond frustrated. Her orgasm had just been ruined and she had no clue why. “Commander please, why, I was so close.”

“Love, I didn’t give you permission yet. You want to be a good girl for Mommy, right? Take what I give you and don’t complain.”

Y/n decides to be bratty, which admittedly isn’t her smartest choice ever. She sits up and faces Hange, and grabs their wrists to pull them up from between her legs. “Let’s see how you like it.” Y/n tries to stand and throw her commanding officer onto the bed and into the position she was just in, but Hange doesn’t move an inch. Her previously playful expression looked a lot more serious now.

“Nice try love, that was quite cute. You’re getting punished for that one, Y/n.” Y/n understands very quickly that she has made a big mistake and sits back down on the bed, looking up at the tall woman before her. She tries to apologize, but is interrupted when Hange tells her to “Lie down.” Y/n complies and lays back into the initial position she was in. “Other way.”

“Yes, commander.”

“See how easy it is to listen? If only you had done that earlier.” Y/n blushes and looks away before turning around onto her stomach like she was ordered to.

Y/n can hear Hange walking over to her closet and opening it. She seems to be looking around for a certain something. They find it, evidenced by the sound of the closet closing. As she walks back towards Y/n, there is a quiet clinking sound of metal hitting metal. She’d know that sound anywhere. She’d heard it millions of times over the past 8 years of her life. It was Y/n’s fucking ODM straps.

Hange climbs onto the twin size bed and straddles Y/n’s back. They grab her wrists forcefully and begin to bind them tightly with the leather straps. Her shoulders are wrenched back, wrists fastened over the small of her back. Hange has done a good job, and Y/n found herself truly unable to move within the makeshift restraints.

Hange grabs Y/n’s hips and pulls them up, so that her weight rests on her knees and the side of her head. Her ass was bare and exposed to her commander.

Hange curls herself over Y/n in order to whisper in her ear, much more gently, “If you want me to stop at any time say ‘Sawney’. If you’re ever uncomfortable, tell me love.” After reassuring Y/n that they weren’t truly angry, Hange righted herself so that they were sitting on her knees behind Y/n and out of view. 

All of a sudden, she felt a rough hand caress over her right ass cheek, just gently feeling her up. Y/n relaxes at the touch. That was a mistake. She heard the crack of Hange’s hand descending on her ass before she felt the intense sting. Y/n’s back arches and she chokes out a moan, unintentionally pushing her ass back. The sting felt. . . strangely good. 

Hange’s hand comes again to massage the area she just hit, now red and stinging. Again, her commander brought her hand down, this time landing one right in the sensitive crease between Y/n’s ass and thigh.

She hears the commander’s deep voice from behind her: “That’s two. Count each one out loud or I start over. We will do fourteen.”

Before Y/n could even respond, their hand comes swinging down again, hitting the other cheek. Y/n remembers her orders, and whines, “Three!”

A minute or two later and Hange’s still going at it. Both of Y/n’s asscheeks are already bright red, but she’s still enjoying herself plenty. Hange’s hand comes down again, this time hitting square on the left side. It’s number eight, and Y/n knows it’s number eight, but instead of counting like her commander had ordered, she instead says, in a mix between a scream and a moan, “Oh fuck Hange, that hurts so fucking good.”

Hange then bends down, laying their body atop of Y/n’s and growling into her right ear, “Bad girl, I didn’t hear a number. Looks like we’re starting from zero again.”

Y/n groans into the pillow, hiding a small smile from her commander. She didn’t call out the number because she knew she would get punished for it, and she wanted that more than anything.

Hange lets silence linger in the air for a few seconds, before coming down at Y/n’s ass again, this time harder than any of the previous ones. Y/n’s whole body twitches at the burning sensation. “One.” Hange once again leans in to kiss her on the neck softly.

“That’s more like it.”

As the spanking progressed, Y/n got wetter and wetter to the point where she could feel it dripping down her inner thighs. Y/n could hear the smirk in Hange’s voice as they said, “Love, you’re absolutely dripping. You do realize you’re not supposed to be enjoying this, right? Seems like you’re a slut for pain. We make a great pair.”

Y/n blushes and hides her face in the pillow. It wasn’t her fault that the sting was so delicious.

Hange’s hand fists in Y/n’s hair, pulling her face up from the pillow. “Answer me love.”

Y/n is so gone at this point. She’d say anything Hange wanted. “Yes Mommy, I love it when you hit me.”

“I know you do slut.” Hange doesn’t let go of Y/n’s hair, instead pulling on it as they deliver the last three slaps in quick succession.

“Twelve, thirteen, fourteen-!” After the last slap, Hange lets go. Without the extra support, Y/n’s legs give out and she flops to the side, panting heavily. Her pussy is aching. After all that, she still hasn’t come. She needs it so fucking badly.

Y/n hears the unbuckling of a belt, and looks over to see Hange pulling her belt loose and pushing down her uniform pants. Now in just a bra and underwear, they come back and reach for Y/n’s restraints, undoing the straps and throwing them aside.

Once again, Y/n is amazed at how beautiful Hange’s body is. They have a lean physique without many curves, and Y/n can see the muscles bunching and coiling every time Hange moves. It’s one of the sexiest things she’s ever seen. She’s got narrow hips and broad shoulders, as well as toned legs and thighs that Y/n just wanted to mark up.

The commander sees Y/n staring and smiles warmly at her. “We aren’t quite done yet love. Don’t you want to come?”

Y/n instantly scrambles up to sit on her knees in front of Hange. “Yes commander, I want it so bad.”

Hange doesn’t answer and instead goes to lean back against the headboard, legs stretched in front of them on the bed. She pats her thigh. “Come sit, love.”

Y/n crawls towards them, throwing a leg over one of their thighs. She leans and places her head on Hange’s shoulder. Y/n feels her commander’s hands come up to embrace her, rubbing her back. They start slowly sliding them down, until they hit Y/n’s hips, squeezing the sides of her ass. They begin pushing and pulling, rocking Y/n’s pelvis back and forth on their thigh.

“If you’re going to cum tonight, it’s going to happen because of you grinding on my leg like a fucking desperate slut.”

Y/n gasps, tipping her head back and pulling her commander's face into her chest. She’s maintaining the rocking motion herself now, rapidly grinding her aching clit on Hange’s thigh without help. Their hands are now busy clawing down Y/n’s back, leaving long red scratches along the way. Their face is now once again buried in Y/n’s chest, mouth busy.

Y/n starts moving faster, feeling her orgasm building once again. Her hand grips the back of Hange’s head harder, and she lets out a loud moan. “Oh fuck- fuck Hange, I’m about to cum, that feels so fucking good.” Her pace quickens again, and Hange takes the opportunity to bend their knee just a bit to deepen Y/n’s strokes. She reacts, biting into Hange’s muscular shoulder to try and quiet the almost screams coming from her mouth.

“Cum for me Y/n. Cum on my thigh right now. Like a good little slut.”

“Yes Commander. I’m gonna cum, fuck, for you Mommy.”

Her thighs begin to shake and she can feel her orgasm building and building. She frantically grabs at Hange’s shoulders and throws her head back, mouth opening in a silent scream. Y/n moves her hips for one final grind, finally cumming. Hange brings their hand to rub at Y/n’s clit through her orgasm, still sucking hickeys all over her collarbone and shoulders.

The orgasm is surreal, waves of sensation rippling from her pussy outwards, sending shockwaves through Y/n’s entire body. Her muscles tense, reeling from the pleasure of being edged for almost an hour, and getting that final release.

Y/n comes down, slumping onto Hange, exhausted. Her ass was red, bruises beginning to form all over it. And not even to mention the hickeys, numbering in the dozens, all over her. She essentially had a necklace, dark marks dotted all over her collarbones and neck, plus the hickeys on her thighs and hips.

Y/n then realizes that she hasn’t done anything for her partner. Fuck. She breaks the contented silence, “Hange, I haven’t done anything for you yet.”

Hange grabs her chin and lifts it so their eyes meet. “Thank you love for the offer, but pleasing you is all I need. I’ve never been one for being touched. Let’s clean you up now.”

Satisfied with their answer, Y/n climbs off Hange’s thigh and falls back onto her pillows, sheets silky against her oversensitive skin. Her commander gets up and heads to the bathroom, presumably cleaning herself off and grabbing a washcloth.

After a minute, they re-emerge from the bathroom door, damp towel in hand. They gently nudge Y/n and roll her over, so as to properly clean the mess they had made together. Y/n is pliant and tired, legs still shaking a bit. Hange goes back into the closet and grabs a large shirt, sliding it over Y/n’s head, manhandling her exhausted body with ease. After wiping off their thigh, Hange slides into the bed next to Y/n. She sleepily opens her arms, inviting them to cuddle. Hange takes the invitation and spoons her body, feeling the slow rise and fall of her shallow breaths. They lay there, still and quiet, until Y/n falls asleep.

A few more minutes pass, and Hange decides to perch herself up on her elbow, taking a moment just to stare at Y/n’s sleeping face in the dim, lamp-lit room. She looks gorgeous as ever. Although they were quite convincing during it all, Hange was the one who had fallen hard for Y/n those 4 years ago. It was worth the wait for the commander too.

Hange slips out of bed as softly as possible, so as to not wake the sleeping woman. She collects her clothes and then walks to the door, turning to see Y/n just once more. They then slip out and return to her own quarters, not wanting to arouse suspicion the next day. What a night this had ended up being.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back! Thank you guys for 10000 hits. Enjoy chapter 3, chapter 4 out soon.

A ray of sunlight travels across the room until it slants over Y/n’s sleeping face. Her eyes scrunch up before blinking open, a hazy film still covering her vision.

Fuck. She hasn’t even moved yet and she can tell she’s beyond sore. After a few minutes of lying there attempting to gain the motivation to move, she decides to start slow. She bends her knee under the blanket and flexes her forearms, loosening up her muscles.

Eventually, she manages to lift herself up on her elbows. The bruises on her neck ache, and her thighs strains with every micro-movement. She feels so gross, considering she didn’t shower last night after being fucked so good she passed out.

Speaking of which, why wasn’t Hange here? They had obviously left, but why? Y/n had all but confessed her feelings the night before and based on the following events she thought Hange felt the same, but now she wasn’t so sure. Why was she waking up alone like she was just a one night stand? Would she just have to go on with her commander as if it had never happened? She didn’t think she was capable of that.

Y/n banishes those thoughts and slowly pulls herself out from under the sheets, limping to the bathroom. She stands awkwardly while waiting for the shower to heat up, still overthinking. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and her eyes widen. Holy shit. She was covered head to toe in dark bruises. How the fuck is she supposed to hide this? It would be at least a week before any of them would even start to fade. Hange really hadn’t held back. There are some so high up on her neck that they’re literally on her jawline. They’re impossible to hide unless she wants to steal Mikasa’s look. Whatever. She’d embrace it.

Y/n lets out an exasperated sigh and steps into the steaming shower, washing away the remaining evidence of last night and loosening up her muscles. As she washes her body, she discovers more and more hickeys littering her inner thighs and ass. Speaking of her ass, it was still red and mildly bruised from the spanking she had received. She shivers at the thought.

Down the hall she hears some commotion as the rest of the scouts start to stir awake and get ready for the day. She turns off her shower and steps out, grabbing a towel. Y/n rushes to get ready, manhandling her bruised body into her uniform and then her ODM straps over top. She flushes, remembering what the straps had been used for less than 24 hours ago. She’ll never be able to look at her equipment the same now.

Y/n makes sure to pull up her jacket as high as she can in a weak attempt to cover the hickeys, but quickly gives up. Oh well. Hair still a bit damp, she pulls her boots on and heads out into the hallway. As she begins to walk to breakfast, she attempts to think of any excuse that could explain the state of her neck, but comes up short. She steels herself for an interrogation at breakfast. What the fuck was she supposed to say? Her friends were going to know someone went feral on her neck and were not going to let up before they knew. It didn’t matter if it was today or in a month, they’d find out. Hitch was not one to let up before she got what she wanted.

“Come on kids, let's get ready for a busy day. Erwin is planning another expedition soon, considering our success on the last one. We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

“What she said brats.”

The first voice startles Y/n, snapping her out of her thoughts. It was a voice she will never be able to hear the same way again after the things Hange had said to her last night. Hell, she’s incapable of even looking at her commander again after that.

“Y/n! C’mon, let’s go get breakfast. It’s pancake day, my favorite. Oh, and could I get your bacon? And your pancakes?”

Sasha’s voice breaks Y/n from her momentary trance. “Sasha, you do realize I have to eat too right?” The two head into the cafeteria, talking and laughing while grabbing food and moving to sit with a few other scouts.

Y/n is happy that Sasha is too excited about food to notice the prominent marks all over her. The peace doesn’t last. The minute Y/n sits down, Jean reaches across the table and pulls down Y/n’s collar. Busted.

“So, Y/n, looks like you were pretty busy last night huh?” Jean gestures to Y/n’s exposed neck and smirks, the rest of the table starting to giggle.

“Jesus, what kind of wild animal did that?” Connie leans in towards Y/n and starts poking at her neck in awe. He pulls her collar down even further, exposing more hickeys to the table. Y/n cringes at the little shots of pain and brushes Connie’s hand off of her. “There’s more? What the fuck...”

“Do not tell me you hooked up with Reiner again. I swear to god Y/n if he is the one that-”

“No Hitch, it wasn’t Reiner. He cried after he finished. Plus, you think he’s capable of this? I’m not doing that again. But I don’t think I can say anything else on the matter.” Lord knows what problems it would cause if word got out that Y/n had fucked the commander. 

Hitch waves a hand at her, continuing to eat. “I’ll let you off the hook for now. I’m going to find out anyways eventually.”

“Yeah, what she said. Have it your way Y/n. But hey, I am known for my relationship advice so if you ever need any help-” Jean was interrupted by a smack on the head from Connie.

“Yeah idiot, how’s that expert advice working on Mikasa?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Jean’s face instantly drops and he returns to picking at his pancakes, head hung in silence.

“Harold, Rashad, Lauda, Keiji, Abel, Nifa, Moblit, and Y/n! I want you all at the titan enclosure in 10. We have a lot to do.” Y/n scarfs down the remaining food on her plate and hurries out of the cafeteria in response to her commander’s orders, waving back at her friends. Time to face Hange.

\----------

Y/n lingers at the doors of the enclosure until a good number of squad Hange is present. The last thing she needs right now is to be alone with them, vulnerable to questioning. She eventually sees Moblit walk in and strolls in behind him, standing in line with the rest of the scouts who are awaiting orders. On the other side of Moblit, Y/n can hear Nifa and Keiji whispering about the very clear hickeys, taking care to spread the word to Abel and Harold as well. Clearly their inquisitive nature didn’t apply to just titans. It’s gonna be one shitty day. Week. Several weeks?

Y/n’s self pity is interrupted by the subject of her troubles. Hange skips in, looking no worse for wear. The hickeys she had left are lower, so her commander had no trouble covering them. Rude.

“Y/n, what happened to your neck?” Hange walks right up to Y/n and doesn’t hesitate to begin inspecting the dark patches that she had put there. They could barely hide the smile forming on their face. “Did a titan get to you?” The rest of the squad stop the whispering and look over blatantly to get a better view. Even Moblit can’t help bending down to steal a glance, respect for her not able to smother curiosity.

No way that Hange was about to pull this shit. Y/n’s commander is truly a sadist both in and out of the sheets. Clearly, watching her squirm isn’t exclusive to the bedroom.

“Oh, yeah- it was just- I was- it’s nothing important, commander.”

“Nothing important?” Hange speaks in a slightly sorrowful tone, one that only Y/n could pick up on. Obviously it isn’t nothing important, but they’re surrounded by their comrades. What else is she supposed to say? “Oh yeah, they’re from when you fucked the shit out of me last night?!” As if. What the hell is Hange trying to get at? SHE was the one that left Y/n last night. Why are they the one acting disappointed?

Hange moves on and begins assigning daily tasks to all the scouts. It was a pretty normal day, some titan experiments here, wall composition study there, all fine with the exception of a lab supplies run. Y/n frowns. This is rookie work, unbecoming of someone of her level. What is Hange doing?

“Everyone got their assignments?”

“Yes, commander.” The line of scouts salute and chant in unison before heading their separate ways, something they do everyday. But Y/n’s words faltered. Those were the exact same words she had said before she was spanked within an inch of her life. No way was she gonna say them in this setting.

“Y/n, I didn't hear you.” Fuck Hange Zoë. In multiple ways.

She’s once again singled out, all eyes on her.

“Yes, commander.”

` “Good,” Hange threw another mischievous smile at her. They knew exactly what they were doing. “Let’s get to it.”

\----------

Hange’s annoying behavior continues throughout the day. They would grab Y/n by the waist unnecessarily and make references just small enough not to arouse suspicion, but certainly large enough to get Y/n’s attention. It’s beyond frustrating, almost agonizing. Moblit shoots her weird looks throughout the day, and Y/n currently does not want to think about what that means right now. She has enough to deal with, Moblit’s judgement can wait.

Around noon, the squad began re-assembling at the lab for some experiments.

Hange is the last to show, and as she walks up to the scouts they order, “Moblit, go start setting up the planned titan work. Y/n and I are going to go grab some equipment from storage before we begin. Everyone else, take 20.” How fucking sadistic can this woman get? There are no bounds.

“Oh, are you sure commander? I think I can handle it alone.”

“No Y/n, the equipment is heavy. I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself, it might impact your... performance.” Her voice drops so only she can hear. “Plus, hurting you is my job.”

Y/n’s eyes widen. She immediately turns away and darts towards the direction of the storage closet, escaping. She hates her commander so much. God, how could they just say stuff like that? She’s acting like Y/n didn’t wake up alone this morning.

Y/n resigns herself to her fate. There’s no way to get out of this unless she makes a scene, and she can’t do that in front of her comrades. She’s worked hard for the respect she has, and she isn’t about to give it up just because she fucked her commander and is embarrassed about it.

Y/n uses her significant headstart to steel herself for the one-on-one encounter. She would make it quick and keep it professional. If Hange wants a one night stand, fine, she would get one.

Y/n is already gathering supplies in the shed when Hange walks in. She hears the door close behind her and then the click of the lock, making her shiver. Y/n pointedly doesn’t look, the only indication of where Hange is being their soft footsteps. It’s dark, the only light source being the small crack at the bottom of the door. All of a sudden, there’s a warm body pressed up against Y/n’s back, one hand on her hip and another wrapping around her neck, warm breath against her nape. She stiffens against the touch. Not again.

Cold fingers move from her throat to pull down Y/n’s shirt and move aside her uniform jacket, exposing the brunt of the marks to Hange’s sight.

Her commander pauses for a moment, presumably staring, and then lowers their head to mouth at the marks on Y/n’s shoulders. “You look so gorgeous all marked up for me. You look like you’re mine.” She can’t help but gasp at the words. She tries to hold on to her spite from this morning, but as Hange licks over the marks they left it slips away. Y/n places the glassware she is holding back down and braces her hands on the table in front of her. She can’t see Hange at all, accepting whatever they have to give.

Hange continues giving attention to Y/n’s neck and shoulders, soothing the marks, while their hands slither around her and into her shirt. Her muscular arms completely enclose Y/n. It feels so safe, so natural. All anger leaks out of her and she relaxes, arching her back and tipping her head back onto Hange’s shoulder. The only noise is the rustle of clothing and Y/n’s pants and stifled moans.

Hange’s voice rings through the quiet room.“Turn around and face me love.” Hange pulls their hands from Y/n’s shirt and removes their mouth from her neck.

Y/n silently obeys and spins to face her commander, wincing as her sore ass hits the table. She finally looks up and sees Hange. Their frizzy hair is backlit by the faint light coming from the door, giving her a halo. God, they’re so pretty. Y/n starts leaning in for a kiss, but before she can land one, Hange drops heavily to her knees.

They get right to work, targeting the ODM gear, and soon enough the leather straps are in a puddle at Y/n’s feet. Hange lifts her feet and tosses the straps aside. Y/n now has a pretty clear image of where this is going and has no complaints.

She offers help, shimmying down her pants and underwear and kicking them aside. Once again, she’s completely exposed to her commanding officer. Her pussy is already starting to throb with anticipation.

Hange reaches for one of Y/n’s thighs, squeezing hard and pulling it over her shoulder, taking some of the weight. One of Y/n’s hands goes to tangle itself in Hange’s hair, and this time Hange didn’t bat her hand away, letting it happen. The other hand goes to steady Y/n on the table.

She’s already panting, chest heaving, and Hange hasn’t even touched her yet. She gently tugs her commander’s hair, silently urging for her to do something.

She faintly makes out Hange smiling faintly between her legs, before they squeeze Y/n’s thigh in punishment and turn her face to the side to add yet another hickey to the mess that’s already there. The slight pain goes right to Y/n’s clit, and she throws her head back, trying not to moan too loudly.

When they’re done sucking the mark, they finally decide to start. Hange pulls back and Y/n guides them between her legs. The moment they make contact Y/n lets out a loud gasp. Hange starts with a few teasing licks, avoiding her clit entirely. Y/n should know by now that with Hange, she never gets what she wants right away.

They continue to tease for a while longer, before moving her hand up to circle a finger around Y/n’s clit in tight circles, laving her tongue over everywhere else.

Y/n can’t help the loud moan that escapes her, hand tightening in Hange’s small ponytail. “Fuck, please. Hange-”

The thigh that isn’t over Hange’s shoulder starts to shake, hardly able to hold Y/n up anymore. The commander picks that moment to quit fucking around, sealing her lips over Y/n’s clit and pushing in two fingers. She curls them into Y/n’s front wall, hitting her g-spot just right, and sucks hard. Y/n shudders in response, now putting most of her weight onto the commanders shoulder as her leg threatens to give out. Hange notices, manhandling Y/n’s other thigh over their other shoulder and supporting 100% of her weight, her ass braced against the table behind her.

Y/n’s hips start to rock into Hange’s face. With every swipe of their tongue, shockwaves of pleasure go shooting through Y/n’s body. Her hand grips the edge of the table, thighs tensing around Hange’s head, her back starting to arch. “I’m so close,” she breathes, pulling harder on her commander’s hair.

All of a sudden, Hange’s mouth and hands stop moving. They start to shift Y/n’s thighs off of her shoulders, gently putting one down then the other. They reach up to disentangle Y/n’s fingers from her ponytail, giving her hip one last caress before standing up, chin shining in the dim light. They give Y/n a lopsided smile.

Y/n is so fucking pissed. Hange leaves this morning, teases her all day, drags her into a storage closet, and doesn’t even let her cum? The nerve. She’s visibly frustrated, ready to tell off her superior, but before she can get a word out, Hange leans in and growls directly into her ear.

“We’re finishing this later. You won’t be cumming until then. My room tonight, love.” Hange plants one more soft kiss on Y/n’s neck before grabbing a rag to wipe their face off and a box of lab supplies. They walk to the door of the storage shed, opening it just a bit so as to not expose the still half naked Y/n. They turn back around to face her. “Get your panties back on, I want you in the lab within 5 minutes. Don’t forget the beakers.”

With that, Hange slides out through the crack in the door and closes it behind her, leaving Y/n completely dumbstruck in the darkness alone. She begrudgingly picks up her pants, shaking out the dust from the dirty shed floor before pulling them back up. She smooths out the wrinkles, then reaches for the discarded ODM gear, aggressively fastening the never-ending buckles. All the while, Hange doesn’t leave her mind.

Y/n gathers up the glassware she was previously holding and places them in a wooden box to carry back to the labroom. As she shuts the door behind her, she takes a moment to stare into the storage closet. Yet another thing she would never be able to see the same thing again, all because of Hange Zoё.

“Y/n! There you are, what took so long? We’re about to start.” Her thoughts are interrupted by Moblit, who looks stressed as always. “The commander said if I didn’t find you soon I’d be on cleanup, so would you mind hurrying it up a bit?”

Y/n puts on a smile, knowing how observant Moblit is. “Yeah sorry, some of the stuff was hard to find. I’ll walk back with you.”

Hange’s flirty behavior continues during the experiments, further frustrating Y/n. She’s so uncomfortable the whole day, counting down the hours until she could have relief. Although she could not get her mind off of what had just happened, and what was going to happen later, Hange seems entirely unbothered. Just one more thing about the whole situation that pisses her off.

After getting dismissed, Y/n sprawls back on her bed, letting out a loud sigh. She groans and covers her face with her hands. What the fuck was happening?

She laments for a minute and then gets up. Whatever. She’d get her answers tonight.


End file.
